


Mobster

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Attempted Murder, BAMF Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Alastor underestimates his target.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 375





	Mobster

"Martin, you really shouldn't sit on the counter. You'll scare people off"

"Good" the younger man retorted to his brother, brushing his sandy blonde hair back. "I don't want no rando johns over 'ere. 'Sides, pop says it's good to be feared"

"Yes, but you aren't intimidating. You're just annoying" Raki snorted, leaning against the counter next to him. "Also, i thought you were all into being a whore. Now you suddenly don't want anyone near you?"

"Bein' a whore isn't full-time, dickhead" Martin rolled his eyes, picking up a pint. "I don't want to be here anyway. Let me avoid people and drink myself to death"

"To _death?_ That's rather dramatic" Raki reached to take his glass from him. "That's enough alcohol for you, idiot. Go sober up a bit. You are worryingly good at hiding it when you're drunk, but you know you can't fool me"

"Oi, i paid for that!" Martin complained, reaching to try and snatch it back. Raki just leant back with a dry look on his face.

"Hello, my fine gentlemen!" a voice cut through the air like finely crafted scissors through sheer silk. It made Martin shiver with delight. "My apologies, but you don't mind if i serve myself?"

Martin twisted to see that he was, in fact, blocking the dispenser, and shuffled along with a shrug. "Sure, pal. Sorr-" his voice caught in his throat at the sight of the speaker.

The man was a fair bit taller than him, at least 6 foot in height, with side-swept dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes that shone red under the dim lights. He was dressed neatly in a pinstripe suit with expensive looking dress shoes, and he had a casual but wide smile on his face. A pair of thinly-framed glasses rested atop his nose.

Martin felt a shock of desire run through him. Oh-ho-ho, tall, dark _and_ handsome? Now all this man needed was a persuasion toward his own gender and he would be perfect for a one night stand. Or several nights stand.

He didn't hear his brother mutter 'what happened to not being a whore full-time, huh?' as he shimmied along the counter-top to lean into the handsome stranger's space.

"Hey there, handsome. What brings you to this... 'lovely' pub?" he purred. 

The man seemed a little taken aback, and Martin grimaced as he wondered if he had came on perhaps a liiitle too strong (the alcohol wasn't helping to contain the raging flirt in him) until his smile became a little more sly and he leant forward, his arms either side of Martin's hips on the counter. The blond felt his heartrate intensify. 

"I'm not sure" the stranger responded smoothly, and all the blood in the mobster's body went straight to his groin. Fuck. This guy sure could sound hot; like melted dark chocolate. "Perhaps it was just mere curiosity. Or perhaps, i felt a pull. I felt that i may see something i like here" his eyes ran Martin up and down.

Martin, for his part, was enjoying himself thoroughly. Boredom and brother forgotten, he leant forward. "What do you say to gettin' out of here and... Findin' somewhere more private?"

"Oh my god!" Raki snapped, throwing his arms up. "You two can eyefuck somewhere else. Somewhere i can't see you. And Martin, you don't even know this guy's name and you're willing to jump him? Really?"

The blond pouted before turning to the taller man. "What's your name, smiles?"

"Alastor!" he responded cheerfully, reaching out to shake his hand, which the shorter man gladly reciprocated. "It really is a pleasure to meet you, and i largely apologise for making you uncomfortable, Mr...?" he looked at Martin's brother questioningly.

"Just call me Raki" the brunette scowled. "And i don't trust you. I don't know what it is, but there's somethin' off with you. I don't know if i'm ok with leaving you alone with my brother"

Something in Alastor's expression tightened as if in warning, though his smile didn't twitch.

"N'aww, lighten up!" Martin complained, and took Alastor's proffered hand to help him down from the counter, his hand tingling from the contact. "This is just gonna be a quick fuck and then I'll be back to ya. Right, Al?" he shot the taller man a wink.

Alastor's expression shifted at that, to something akin to discomfort, but reverted back to the casual smile before Martin could really look at it. "Why, of course!"

"Exactly" Martin smirked, intertwining their fingers as he leant to breathe into his ear. "There're some rooms upstairs we can go into without anyone seein' us"

"Sounds perfect" Alastor responded quietly, and his tone sent another full-body shiver through Martin.

"See you soon, you utter misery" Martin waved to his brother, who still looked on-edge. "I'll be back before ya know it. I just need a lil' pick me up"

Raki's gaze stayed calm, but he mouthed something in Italian. Something Martin barely managed to understand.

_'Do you have your gun?'_

Even as amused as he was, the blond nodded in affirmation and watched as his brother relaxed. With a snort, he led Alastor upstairs by the hand.

They stumbled into an empty room together, Angel pushing Alastor up against the wall and kissing him with a fair bit of experience and vigor, thoroughly enjoying the enthusiastic response, Alastor opening his mouth for the kiss to deepen, and Martin could feel himself heating up, could feel his arousal poking through his trousers, could see-

Could see the glint of something silver, and suddenly his body was moving before even his brain had processed the panic receptors going off in rapid succession, lurching forward to slam Alastor's hand violently into the wall, knocking the knife from his grip. 

There was a moment of silence and laboured breathing. Martin's eyes were dark. Alastor looked shocked. Martin growled, reaching into his belt and raising his gun to the other's head.

"Looks like Raki was right in giving me a heads up, huh?" he hissed, eyes flashing. "What the fuck were you tryna pull?"

Alastor's smile had twisted into more of a grimace, perhaps even a scowl, eyes narrowed. He tried to sweep Martin by the legs, but years in a crime syndicate teaches you some things, and the blond easily side stepped it before slamming Alastor against the wall again, this time making sure to wind him. The gun was being held blisteringly tight in his grasp.

"Hey. You're gonna stay very, very still, or I'm gonna make sure your head is more lead than flesh" Martin whispered harshly, slamming the barrel of the gun against his head. "I don't know what you expected trying to kill the kid of a mob boss, but it wasn't gonna work in your favour"

Even as he growled with threat and disgust, he could feel his erection still growing as he pressed the man further into the wall, their legs intertwining and their faces close enough to feel one another's breath. He could see every fleck of gold and crimson in Alastor's copper eyes, could smell the sweat and lust reeling in the air.

Without thinking, he collided their lips back together.

Alastor kissed back after only momentary hesitation, and Martin couldn't stop the pleased moan as he lurched forward to bite his neck, drawing forth a gasp.

Alastor didn't get his target, but he did get something else before the night was done.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/JWbAkR2
> 
> RadioDust Discord


End file.
